


buck wanted a gay billiam fic so here it is

by nicoskneecaps



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, andy if u see this i'm so sorry, i will make something serious soon i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoskneecaps/pseuds/nicoskneecaps
Summary: i give up trying to be a good writer
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	buck wanted a gay billiam fic so here it is

Billiam and gay Supporter are gay. Sometimes they aren’t. Most of the time they are.

home of sexuals go brrr


End file.
